Going Under
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: BBRAE When the Teen Titans win an all expenses paid cruise to the Bahamas, Raven begins to worry that she has feeling for Beastboy. She supresses them and disaster strikes, causing a domino effect that endagers her life and lives of everyone aboard!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**In Which Raven Encounters the Hazards of Breakfast and Mysterious Emotions**

**Raven:**

"Who's ready for pancakes!"

The call resonated throughout the tower waking all of its inhabitants and jarring Raven from her meditation. Was it really breakfast already? She opened her violet eyes reluctantly and glanced at the navy blue alarm clock that hung suspended in the air beside her. Sure enough its hands read 8:27. Another day in Titan's Tower had begun which meant more crime fighting, more teenage hormones, and most of all, more tofu. Raven groaned at the mere thought of all the emotion wasted on such petty things. The worst part was that it only led to a headache for her. Pulling her mind completely from its meditative state, she floated softly back to the carpet below and stood up to stretch her back which had become stiff from hours of sitting Indian style in deep concentration. Raven grabbed the dark blue cloak hanging on the edge of her bed and fastened it on while running a hand through her short violet hair as a make-shift brush. She had never really cared about her appearance the way other teenage girls her age did. While they spent hours prepping up for their public with make-up hairspray ect., Raven found a shower and clean clothes sufficient enough. 'Besides' she thought as she ran her hand down her smooth face 'it's not like you need it.' She exited her room which lead out into the main hallway that all the rooms of the other Titans where connected to. Walking towards the living room/kitchen, Raven became aware that quite a commotion was underway. 'Now what's the trouble?' The second the door slid open…

"Duck and cover!"

She looked just in time to see a disfigured pancake soaring through the air and headed straight towards her. Raven watched it near her unflinchingly, and a gasp was heard in the room as it stopped just inches from her nose, suspended in midair and surrounded by a cloud of black energy. Levitating it to the side, Raven looked to see the 3 pale faces of her fellow Titans, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy staring back at her, their mouths hanging open in shock. Beastboy was the first to recover.

"Hehe…uh…nice catch" said the green teenager holding his hand behind his head and smiling nervously. Of all the Titans, Raven found the green changeling the most annoying and yet the most intriguing. He was relatively short, although he had grown considerable over the past couple of months and was threatening to surpass Raven's height of 5' 4". With his black and dark pink outfit that helped show off his skinny figure and his green eyes and spiky green hair, Beastboy came off as a prankster (or as he called it, the good looking comic relief guy). She did share a strong bond with the green teen however, and it was one that brought her closer to him than to any other member on the Titans force besides maybe Robin. But right now he was getting on her nerves, and she planned to make him pay for that.

"Whatever" Raven replied her usual monotone voice, and sent the dripping pancake flying full speed back at him where it landed square on his face with a splat.

"I guess I deserved that" Beastboy said somewhat muffled through his pancake mask. He licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Hey it's got chocolate chips in it!"

Raven proceeded watched him scoop the brown goo off his face and into his mouth, making her stomach turn and killing her appetite. Suddenly Raven had all the breath knocked out of her as something collided painfully with her side.

"Friend Raven!" came a familiar girlish voice "You are okay! I thought for sure you would have been hit by the cakes shaped like pans!"

"Uh, thanks for the concern…but Starfire," Raven gasped, "I can't breath"

The alien princess looked confused for a moment but then the realization hit her and she released her bone crunching hug on Raven who gasped as the pressure on her lungs was lifted. Raven stepped back massaging her ribs and wincing, while Starfire smiled apologetically. Starfire was in her normal attire which included a short purple top with a neck that had a metal plate surrounding it. Her skirt was also purple and Raven found it somewhat, well, suggestive because of its length. How she could fight crime in it Raven would never know. Then came the tall purple boots which stretched all the way up to her thighs. The whole picture of Starfire was somewhat futuristic and alien which matched her perfectly. Although she had the overall appearance of a normal human, she was actually from the planet Tamaran. Her slightly yellow tinged skin and red hair also served to make her look more exotic and she had always turned more than a few heads while walking down the street.

"You seem quite tense this morning Raven. Perhaps it would be good for me to make you the herbal tea you so like for soothing your mood?"

"That won't be necessary."

"As you wish, but you would instead like to hear a joke?"

"Uh… I guess…"

"Good!" cried the redhead clapping her hands. "Why does a floogernarf garnthnich blinche a wadhar ogleboor?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around and look at her.

"Because it's a hywarni rechplimar!"

She smiled triumphantly waiting for the laughter.

"Uh Star" said Robin breaking the stunned silence "you might want to try an Earth joke instead."

"Oh…" said Starfire shrinking slightly.

Raven watched as she floated deflated back over to the television since her favorite show, "World of Fungus" was beginning. 'Aliens…' she thought to herself. Raven walked over and sat at the counter, picking up her book from where she left off yesterday. Beastboy had returned to making pancakes and presently he had sent one flipping up into the air. He grinned at her as he waited for it to come back down into the pan. When it didn't they both looked up to see it stuck fast on the ceiling.

"I thought you would quite while you were ahead" said Raven regarding the pancake with a bored expression.

"That's what I told him" Robin commented from the sofa "You don't wanna know what happened to the other 3." He grimaced from behind his mask.

"Hey how was I suppose to know pancakes did that when you put tofu in them?" cried Beastboy throwing up his hands. He muttered something about a spiky-headed know it all then turned back to the skillet. Raven continued to watch Beastboy make breakfast, eyeing him and thinking that he looked slightly more toned than usually. She had noticed him working out in the training room lately. Perhaps it was starting to pay off. 'He would actually look pretty good without out a shirt on' she thought. 'Whoa, where the hell did that come from?' Raven shook her head disgusted with herself and turned back to her book, feeling an uneasiness growing in her.

"Watcha reading?"

Raven looked up to see BB's big green eyes staring intently at her from under pancake batter incrusted hair.

"Since when did you care about what I read?" Raven replied in her unemotionally.

"Since you started reading upside down"

Raven looked down at her book again to find indeed that the letters on the page where upside down. She felt a blush crawl across her face as she flipped the book over and set it down. He was smiling at her, invitingly, waiting for her to smile back. She couldn't help it. The urge was too great and a corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Ha!"

Beastboy pointed at her excitedly then danced around in circles sending his chef hat flying.

"I knew one of these days you were gonna break down and smile!"

Raven's eyes went wide with realization and she quickly composed her face, making her mouth a straight line again. 'Damnit Raven! What the hell is wrong with you today….'

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Boo-yah!"

Raven turned to see Cyborg standing in the doorway waving a piece of paper and grinning from ear to ear. Using that as a distraction, Raven quickly floated out of the room before anyone could stop her. She ran into her room and grabbed the antique mirror sitting on her desk. There was something urgent that she needed to do. Quickly Raven leaned in like she was about to kiss her reflection and then a strong force sucked her inside.

Upon landing, Raven looked up to see the familiar world that was her mind. It was vast, barren, and rocky, and the sky was always dark. Except of course where her emotion Happy lived, which was pink and flowery. Glancing around, she saw that currently all her emotions were off somewhere else. Raven strolled past the dead trees where the red-eyed crows were settled and headed toward her destination. She stopped in front of a portal made of stone and shivered slightly at the sight of it. It was no different than any other portals in her mind, except for the fact that it held something Raven loathed more than anything. Her connection with her father. It had been a while since Raven had chosen to enter this part of her mind and at first she hesitated, afraid of what she might find. Closing her eyes, she stepped through, and the air shimmered like water around her, making her surroundings fade and a dark dungeon like room appear in its place. Adjusting her eyes to the faint light cast by a single torch on the wall, Raven could make out 3 large objects in the back. They were the only occupants in this area of her mind. Raven strode forward with determination, her feet kicking up the dust that had settled on the stone floor. She stopped at the foot of the object in the middle peering at it cautiously. It was an old metal cage that reached from the ceiling to the floor, and on it's rusting door was a lock that had no key.

"I've been expecting you Raven" said a sweet whispering voice. Raven caught the outline shadowy figure standing in the back. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to see me. Actually I'm quite surprised that you didn't visit sooner" A smile flashed in the darkness.

"Cut the crap" Raven replied slightly annoyed "I know you're the one messing with my mind, and I'm here to tell you to quit it!"

"It gets awful lonely down here Raven" said the figure wistfully stepping out of the gloom. In the light the shadow revealed herself to be a girl clad in a dark pink robe. She looked exactly like Raven except for the fact that her eyes were pink and her face seemed strangely, well, dazzling. A pale hand reached from the cloak to grasp a rotting bar which flaked under her touch.

"Although I'm sure you can relate"

"And what's that suppose to mean" asked Raven angrily.

"Let's just say we're both in need of a little love"

Raven pulled back from the bars, slightly unsettled. The emotion began to twirl her hair around her finger, looking at Raven with shocking pink eyes full of lust and desire.

"You're mistaken. I have no need for love."

"Then why did you call for me?"

"I never called for you, and I never will. I don't do love" Raven crossed her arms and eyed the emotion suspiciously. This girl was trouble.

"Now doesn't that sounds familiar?" said the pink girl smiling. "Fear!" She called to the cage beside her. "Does that ring a bell to you?"

Raven looked over to see who the emotion was talking to. A small gray mass was huddled in the corner of the cage to the left, and at the sound of her name, Fear whimpered and shook.

"The last time you suppressed an emotion," said the girl turning back to Raven, "It expressed itself in other ways. Ways that could have cost you your life."

Raven knew that she was talking in regards to time she had refused to admit her fear after watching Wicked Scary. Her powers had failed her and her fear had manifested itself in the form of the monster from the movie. Looking over at the sad lump on the floor, Raven was shocked to think how something so helpless could be so destructive.

"In that case, it seems I have nothing to worry about, seeing that I have no feelings to suppress" Raven replied impassively. The pink girl raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Do you deny your feelings for Beastboy?" asked the emotion smiling at her almost teasingly.

Raven was caught off guard by the question and stuttered out a response.

"Excuse me?"

"Come now Raven, we both know, and have known for a while, that it was going to come down to this."

"Who said I had feelings for Beastboy?" cried Raven to the emotion throwing her hands up.

"Your heart did, and seeing that I'm the one in charge of it, don't you think I should know?"

"You don't know what I feel for him" said Raven angrily, her eyes glowing a blood red. She felt a sudden strong urge to destroy this annoying emotion that teased her so. Who did she think she was, making such bold assumptions!

Suddenly a voice issued from the cage on the right.

"We aren't getting angry are we Raven?" came the malicious tone. It dripped with a venom that made Raven flinch in shock.

"Shut up Rage" sighed Raven wearily, her eyes returning to their normal violet color. She was letting her emotions get to her and that couldn't lead to anything good.

"I'm leaving" she said to pink cloaked girl "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop putting ideas and feeling into my head."

"I cannot change what you think" she said quite seriously now "but I will help you by telling you to free me when you feel the time is right."

Raven had turned away before the emotion had finished talking, brushing off her words like flies. As she strode out the door, a pleasant humming came from behind her. Had she known any better she would have thought the caged emotion was happy. Perhaps she was. Or perhaps she was crazy. Love was known to do that to people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**In Which Beastboy Angers a Maggot and Learns the Consequences of Monologues**

Beastboy:

"DUDE WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE!"

He was ecstatic after hearing the news from Cyborg who had received the tickets via email from a contest he had entered. After Cyborg announced it all the Titans had gathered around him to hear the details.

"It's a month long cruise in the Bahamas and we're stopping at a lot of the islands for a couple days." Said Cyborg reading it off the email he had printed out earlier. His brow wrinkled slightly in confusion as he read the date of departure. "Turns out it leaves tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow!" said Robin obviously annoyed.

"Hehe…I guess that's what happens when you don't check your email too often…" Said Cyborg, a sweat drop rolling down his face. Robin glared at him, but Beastboy could tell that he was still pleased to be going on a cruise.

"This is gonna be so friggin' awesome!"

Beastboy jumped up on the counter, pretending to ride it like a surfboard while Star came over and watched his antics curiously.

"It's gonna be sun, surfing, and margaritas from now on!"

"Dude," said Cyborg "first off 'A' you can't tan 'B' I don't think you've been within a hundred feet of a surfboard and 'C' your too young to drink."

"Please tell me" asked Star confused "what is this 'cruise' and 'margarita' of which you speak?"

"Only the most awesome experience of a lifetime" Beastboy said waving his arms at her in emphasis. He lost his balance in the process and fell, landing on Silky who cried out in protest. The moth larvae proceeded to get his revenge on Beastboy by latching onto one of his fingers with sharp teeth. Howling in pain, Beastboy shook his hand frantically to free it from the maggot's death grip.

"What he means" said Robin walking over and ignoring the cursing Beastboy "is it's a big boat that you travel on and you visit different places. Basically a boat trip. The later is a beverage."

"But not just any boat trip!" said Beastboy popping up again his hand now free from Silky's mouth. "This is a huge boat with a swimming pool and waterslide and a…"

"All you can eat midnight buffet!" finished Cyborg with a grin on his face. He could almost taste it now. As if on cue, the pancake on the ceiling lost its grip and fell straight on his head with a sickening splat. Cyborg gave Beastboy the evil eye out from under the mess that was now dripping down his face.

"Hey you got a little something right there." Said Beastboy pointing at his cheek.

"And your gonna get a little something right there!" Yelled Cyborg pointing his sonic cannon at Beastboy's face.

"Eep! Well I… gottagopackseeyabye!"

And with that Beastboy ran out the door before another word could be said. Leaning against the wall of the hallway, he took a deep breath and wiped his forehead.

"That was close, well I better go tell Raven about the…"

"Tell me about what?" came a familiar monotone voice.

BB looked over to see Raven standing beside him, a hand resting on her hip. 'A nicely shaped hip' he thought. 'I wonder what she looks like without that stupid cape on…'

"You do realize that my face is up here?"

Beastboy blushed and looked up meeting her eyes hesitantly. She stared at him and he saw an eyebrow go up in question.

"Didn't you hear?" He asked suddenly becoming excited, "We're going on a cruise!"

Raven's reaction was to pale and bring her hand to her forehead as if soothing an approaching migraine.

"Does that mean I have to be stuck with you on a boat in the middle nowhere for….how long did you say?"

He felt slightly hurt at her remark and his smile drooped into a frown. Why was she so upset about being with him? Surely she didn't hate him that much. Or at least he hoped not.

"It's a month long cruise in the Bahamas" he replied rubbing his arm suddenly feeling shy now.

"Well you'll have to inform the others that I won't be going." She said impassively and with that, turned to go back to her room.

"Oh come on Rae! A little sun could do you good!" He chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. Immediately he felt her tense under his touch. 'What is with her today?' he thought.

"I can't go" she said turning around to face him again, her face was composed but her eyes looked caught between panic and anger.

"Why?"

"Because I… I don't have a bathing suit"

It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. He saw her cheeks redden slightly and wondered what her real reason was. Her defenses were down now and she had lost that dominance that she usually had over him, maybe he could bring the truth out of her. Naw, this was Raven he was dealing with, best to play it safe.

"Aw, c'mon Raven. What's wrong with going on a cruise? I mean I'm sure they got one of those meditation groups for people like you."

"People like me?" The eyebrow went up again and he once again knew she had him under her control.

"Ya! I mean no! I mean well I guess that was sorta stupid but Raven you gotta come! It's going be a once in a life time experience!" He ended exasperated and slightly out of breath. She sighed defeated, like it was pointless to argue with him, which it probably was.

"I'll consider it but don't get your hopes up." And with that she turned away from him, her cloak flying up for a brief moment before settling down to hide her once more. To hide her from him. That's all she ever seemed to do. How many secrets did she have? How many lies had she told? Everything about her was almost unreal. Beastboy felt that if he reached out and touched her she would shimmer and disappear like smoke through his fingers. She was the untouchable, the ultimate mystery, and the more he realized this, the more he wanted her.

This time he let her leave, watching her walk down the hall towards her room. She never looked back at him, but he knew she felt his eyes follow her every step down the corridor. She rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Beastboy you're an idiot!" he said out loud once she was out of earshot. "Now she'll never come!" He turned around and banged his head on the wall in frustration. He felt like an idiot in Raven's eyes, and in his own.

"People like you! I mean come on what kind of guy says that? A green freak that's who!"

"Like her much?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Waah!" cried Beastboy flipping around and covering his face protectively "Robin! I didn't hear you come… wait how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" replied the boy wonder "just long enough to realize you got it bad for her."

"I do not!….ok fine maybe just a little… ok so I'm head over heals! Just promise you won't tell!"

He looked pleadingly at Robin who smiled coolly back at him. Was that a face he could trust perhaps?

"Yes, but under one condition" said the dark-haired boy turning serious as Beastboy breathed out in relief, "you under no circumstances are to fool with her emotions. She's unstable as she is, so don't make it harder for her."

Beastboy nodded gratefully, pumping his hand and grinning broadly.

"You can count on me!" With that Beastboy saluted and skipped down the hall towards his own room. 'I'll get her to come one way or another' he thought. 'Charm don't fail me now!'

Reviews and Flames (not on pairings) welcomed!

Hope you enjoy it! I already have the next few chapters typed up so you can expect updates almost daily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**In Which Raven Discovers the Horrors of Swimwear and Takes Midnight Stroll**

**Raven:**

"Wait did you say we're taking an airplane first?"

Raven looked up from her book to see Beastboy staring at Cyborg, his green face slightly pale and his eyes lost in what looked to be quite frightening thoughts.

"Yah what's wrong with that?" answered the metal man, pouring himself a soda, "We gotta fly down to Miami first before we board the cruise."

"Um, nothings wrong with that, it's just that airplanes make me kinda…nervous." Replied Beastboy softly as he emerged from his trance. Raven saw his fingers grip the counter tightly like it was his lifeline.

"Well bring a bag or something in case you get sick. I don't want you running to the bathroom every couple minutes, or even worse, using my lap instead."

Beastboy nodded, unclenched his hands, and wobbled unsteadily over to the sofa where he fell back onto the cushions and put his head in his hands. Raven watched him curiously, wondering how something like an airplane could frighten Beastboy. They had flown in the T-ship more times than she could remember and he had never once acted this strangely.

"Why so worked up? You've flown before." said Raven while her eyes scanned the page of her book. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"I've never flown on an actual airplane. The T-ship I'm comfortable with because I know that Cyborg has everything under control, but with those commercial airliners..." His voice faded and he shuddered, "You hear all those horrible stories on TV about plane crashes." Raven set her book down on her lap and looked over at Beastboy who was still staring off into space. She could almost see images of plane wrecks flashing before his eyes. Raven considered comforting him, but that seemed a bit much, so she shrugged and once again raised the book to her face.

Suddenly the door flew open and Starfire entered the room cheerfully with her arms laden in shopping bags that ranged from American Eagle to Hot Topic to even Victoria's Secret.

"I have returned from the mall of shopping with clothes for me and Raven." She announced proudly. You would have thought she had saved the world from certain doom with the smile she was wearing. Of course that was Starfire for you.

At the sound of her name Raven looked up to see Star holding a small bag out towards her.

"I hope you find the suit of bathing sufficient for your needs. It is black like you wanted." She beamed at Raven who took the bag as if it were diseased and peered inside. Raven eyes widened at what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Lemme see!" said Beastboy reaching over and grabbing the bag from her hands before she could stop him.

"Give that back!" Raven cried out lunging at him as he stood up. He moved back so she landed flat on the carpet, knocking some air out of her lungs. Horrified she looked up and watched as Beastboy pulled out small piece of black cloth barely recognizable as a string bikini.

"What is this?" he asked flipping it around and stretching it out curiously. 'This is not happening' she thought as she sat back on the sofa.

Suddenly Raven's tea cup on the table exploded, sending bits and pieces of china everywhere. She closed her eyes tight and willed herself to be in control. 'It's just a bathing suit, it's not important.'

"Whoa is this what I think it is?" came his voice again.

One by one light bulbs and glasses began to shatter throughout the living room, plunging the living room into shadows. Suddenly there was a sharp slapping noise and she heard him cry out in pain. Opening her eyes she saw a red hand print on Beastboy's face, while Cyborg was standing next to him, holding the offending piece of swimwear towards her on his fingertip. Quickly Raven snatched it and shoved it back into the bag, her cheeks burning a fiery red that was fueled by her humiliation and anger. She got up to leave the room and pushed her way past the other Titans who were all looking at the floor in embarrassment, except Starfire of course who had no clue what had happened. On her way out she saw Robin take Beastboy aside. 'That's odd' she thought, but it quickly faded from her mind. She was too angry to care about anything that had to do with Him.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so everybody be in the car at 8:00!" announced Cyborg as the door slid shut with a 'whoosh' behind her.

Once Raven was free from the nightmare that had occurred in the living room she headed back to the safety of her own dwelling. There she threw the shopping bag into a corner where it lay dejected and refused, and collapsed onto her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Its familiar smell was comforting and after a few deep breaths Raven felt in control again. She was safe for now, and soon her spinning mind slipped into slumber.

She had a fitful sleep that night, full of unsettling dreams and troubling visions. The next morning she woke up in a sweat. She had had a most disturbing dream that somehow she thought had something to do with her favorite caged emotion. As if she knew she was being thought of, Love suddenly piped up in Raven's head.

"Well that last dream was quite interesting, wasn't it?"

"Somehow I think that was your doing."

"Really? And why would you think something like that?" came the sweet voice. Raven scowled but recalled the dream nevertheless:

_She had been walking along the beach at night under a beautiful full moon. It floated gracefully over the water and its silvery reflection was displayed on the waves. A soft breeze blew through her hair as the waves lapped at her bare feet. The mood was wonderfully soothing and relaxing. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and Raven turned to see Beastboy standing not far behind her in nothing but his board shorts. Looking down at herself, she realized she was wearing the bathing suit that Starfire had bought her. She was not ashamed however and in fact it made her feel beautiful. She faced him, wanting him to see her and hoping secretly in her heart that he would also be pleased. He walked towards her smiling that smile she knew so well and one she had always longed to return. His hand were now placed gently on her hips and pulling her towards him. Closer and closer still until her bare stomach came in contact with his, sending shivers up her spine. Now her mouth was only a breath from his. She focused her eyes on his lips and she could almost taste them on her own. They drew closer, and he tilted his head and closed his eyes, preparing for the kiss… _when she woke up.

Now as she thought about, it scared her how much she had wanted it. But that was in the dream. Surely she wouldn't even consider doing something like that in the real world. Then another thought hit her. What if it was a vision and not just a dream? What if she had seen what was to come? Did he like her? 'Oh who am I kidding' she thought sticking a mental pin through her balloon of hope. 'Nobody would ever love a demon, especially not Beastboy'. Raven rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was only morning and she was already emotionally exhausted.

"Listen I know how much you're enjoying reliving that dream, but I think you better check out the time sweetie." Love told her. Raven looked at the clock which read 7:58. The cruise! The other Titans would be leaving at 8!

"Crap I only have 2 minutes to get ready!" she said aloud flinging back the covers.

Raven jumped out of bed already fully dressed from yesterday. She levitated the contents of her closet into the open suitcase on the floor, zipped it, glanced at the shopping bag laying on its side in the corner, hesitated then grabbed it, and was out the door with her luggage tailing behind her in the air as she ran down the hallway full speed. She burst into the living room expecting to find her friends there waiting, but no friendly faces greeted her from the kitchen or the sofa. The room was completely empty and silent.

"No!" Raven cried out and the suitcase behind her fell to the floor with a thud that seemed to echo in the vacant room.

Review Review Review Review Review Review

I'm not being pushy, just advertising my need for REVIEWS. If you don't review I still hope you're enjoying the story so far and believe me, there is a lot more to come! So many ideas, so little finger muscle. What's a writer to do? REVIEW! Feel free to flame me, just not on pairings! I really do love you all! But all those reviews won't write themselves!


	4. Chapter 4

First off I want to thank all the people who reviewed and for those people who are trying to guess what happens next, is it that obvious? I need to add a twist to throw you guys off. Hehe… Not in this chapter but something later on that I can freak you all out with. Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

**Chapter 4:**

**In Which Beastboy Questions a Display of Affection and Discovers Another Use for Seatbelts**

**Beastboy:**

Beastboy was crouched on the floor checking out the fridge for a snack when he heard a thud and an anguished cry. Standing up quickly in confusion, he saw Raven standing at the door with her face in her hands and her luggage on the floor behind her. She looked extremely upset over something, and was muttering angrily into her palms. Rushing over he tapped her gently on the shoulder, puzzled and concerned since this behavior definitely wasn't normal for the Raven he knew.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked alarmed. Something horrible must have happened to get her this upset. She looked up from her hands and he saw the disappointment written on her face, but then she realized he was there and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You didn't leave without me!" she said as her frown quickly reversed itself into a relieved smile. Suddenly she stepped forward and hugged him, catching Beastboy somewhat off guard. His body went rigid in shock and he felt his cheeks automatically flare a vivid red. Raven was hugging him…again. The first time had been after Malchior had betrayed her and broken Raven's heart. She had been devastated and Beastboy had shown her that she wasn't alone, and that her friends would also be there for her. But had she hugged him then just as a friend? And what about now? He felt her pull back from him and she had a slightly troubled expression on her face that he couldn't quite decipher.

"You know we wouldn't have left without you." He said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. "Besides, I wouldn't have let you stay here without a fight first."

He saw a blush crawl onto her cheeks as she nodded, her eyes averted from his own.

"Sorry I erm…got so emotional." She said to her feet.

Somewhere behind him he thought he heard something smash and Raven winced.

"No problem, but you should go put your luggage in the T-car. I think they're almost finished loading up." He gestured towards the garage and smiled warmly at her.

Raven nodded and Beastboy watched her walk off towards the garage with her bag bobbing along in the air behind her.

'Well I guess she is looking forward to this trip' he thought, walking back to the kitchen 'I wonder what changed her mind…' He shrugged, grabbed an apple out of the fridge, and rushed off after Raven, hoping maybe he would get a seat next to her in the car.

Upon entering the garage, Beastboy was met by a scene of disorder and chaos. Cyborg was busy getting the car ready, while trying to prevent Starfire (who had already claimed the front seat, much to Beastboy's relief) from pressing any buttons. He was failing miserably at the latter.

"What does this one do Cyborg... oh lookie!" She cried happily her eyes wide, "This button lights up!" Her finger came down on the glowing button and suddenly the air was filled with heavy metal music from the radio. Everyone clamped their hands to their ears, and Cyborg hit his head on the hood of the car as he shot up in surprise. Raven, who had her fingers stuck in her ears, enclosed herself in a black orb to block out the deafening noise.

"WOULD SOMEBODY TURN THAT OFF?" hollered Robin from the backseat.

"WHAT!" yelled Cyborg "I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH THE RADIO!"

"I SAID, WOULD SOMEBODY…" suddenly the music stopped "…TURN THAT OFF?"

Cyborg had his finger on the button "No need to yell man, I can hear you fine." Starfire looked like she was in shock and she would be little hard of hearing for a couple of hours after that. 'Well at least she won't push anymore buttons' thought Beastboy as he finished loading all the suitcases into the car and shut the trunk. The car seemed to sit considerably lower now that everything had been packed inside. Cyborg finished checking the oil and hopped into the driver's seat, taking out the keys which had a little keychain that read 'My Baby.'

Beastboy slid into the back seat next to Raven who had already opened her book and was completely absorbed. He sighed and leaned against the window, watching as the T-car pulled out of the tower and onto the main road. They were officially on their way to paradise, but it didn't really feel like. It was probably because just about everybody in the car was in a bad mood. 'So much for talking to Raven…' he thought glancing over to the girl next to him who's nose was buried in a book. Reaching down into his pocket, Beastboy found the apple from the fridge and took a big juicy bite out of it. He noticed that Raven's eye twitched slightly as he did it. Smiling mischievously, he took another big bite that made a loud crunching noise. Beastboy chewed thoughtfully and smacked his lips together. The door handle began to glow with threatening black energy and he saw that Raven's fingers were trembling slightly in agitation. Did he dare do it again? Biting down into the apple, he was halfway through crunching another piece off when all the Titans in the car turned and glared daggers at him, making Beastboy drop the apple in fear. The door handle returned to it normal silver color and Beastboy was getting bored again. He sighed dramatically as he watched the trees go past them in a blur. A couple minutes later, he sighed again, and then again, until…

"Can we please pull over" asked an annoyed Raven, shooting Beastboy a dirty look, "I think there's still some room on the roof."

"It's not my fault I'm bored and this trip is taking so long!" cried Beastboy in exasperation.

"Dude, we've only been driving for about five minutes." said Cyborg from the wheel. "Find some way to entertain yourself and we'll be there in about half an hour."

Beastboy muttered some complaints and looked over at Raven who was reading peacefully, totally unaware, or so it seemed. Reaching behind her carefully, he tapped gently on her shoulder then pulled back quickly, waiting for the response.

"Touch me again and you'll be a green smudge on the windshield" she threatened in a monotone without looking up. Beastboy whistled innocently, then reached over and tapped her again.

"That's it." Raven snapped her book shut and proceeded to give Beastboy an inhuman glare that could only make him think 'Oh crap…'

5 minutes later Beastboy was sitting immobile in his seat, his seatbelt wrapped completely around him, trapping his arms to his sides and covering his mouth while Raven sat reading calmly beside him, a faint smile of satisfaction painted on her face.

It was not everyday that the airport had a group of super heroes pass through. In fact the Titans caused quite a commotion in the terminal. The first problem occurred while going through the luggage check. It seemed that Star had attempted to bring Silky along with them in her bag and you can imagine that the airport personnel weren't happy with finding an oversized moth maggot on their x-ray screen.

"You cannot bring a live animal on the plane without a cage or special pass!" cried the security man exasperated. He ran a hand through the thin hair on his balding head.

"I do not understand" said Starfire innocently, "He is trained in the way of the toilet and he sleeps most of the time. Would it not be okay for me to simply hold him during the flight?"

"I'm sorry but it is prohibited!" said the man for the 6th time, trying desperately to get the alien to understand.

"Star" said Robin putting his hand on her should, "I think it would be best if we left him here. We can have the Titans East come and pick him up and they could take care of him during the cruise." He smiled at her, trying to convince her it would be okay.

"But who will burp him and sing him the lullaby when he is unable to sleep?" She asked hugging Silky to her chest, protectively.

"Er….I'm sure they'll work it out…" said Robin and after much persuading Star agreed to leave Silky behind in the Titans East's care.

"You might want to tell them not to feed him radioactive space berries" said Beastboy as Robin phoned the team to inform about the new guest they would be receiving. Although the thought of Aqualad and Speedy running for their lives from a giant maggot made him smile.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Cyborg as he stepped through the metal detector. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Aw come on this is ridiculous!" Said Cyborg as the security guard came over once again holding a tray for the metal items.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your…"

"Remove what! My head? My arms? My legs!" Asked Cyborg pointing at himself. This was obviously a touchy subject for him. Although he had accepted the fact that he was part robot, he still longed for the human half he had lost long ago.

"Um, this does present a problem" said the guy looking Cyborg over with a tired face. "I suppose I can let you on seeing as the metal is for health reasons. You're not carrying any weapons correct?"

Cyborg began to steam.

"Dude," said Cyborg morphing his arm, "I am made out of weapons! Don't you know who I am!" The man looked alarmed at the sight of the sonic cannon but sighed defeated and waved him through on the condition that he could not take out any weapons during the flight. Beastboy watched the whole thing with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he boarded that plane and faced his own problem.

DUN DUN DUN! Talk about a gut wrenching cliffy! (just in case you're confused, I'm joking). I promise it'll get better as time goes on. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE! Remember, the more reviews, the more excited I get and the better I write. The next chapter might take a couple days because I'm going away and won't be back till Saturday. I have it written already it just needs to be revised. MORE BB RAVEN FLUFFIES NEXT CHAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read: **I want to thank all the people out there who reviewed. You have no idea how nice it is to open my email and see all these new reviews for my story. For those people who complemented my fanfic I want to thank you (THANK YOU sO MUCH!) and for those other people who had suggestions for possible plots I also want to thank you. I already have my main plot made out but I can always use some more stuff to add in there because I want to try and make this a nice long story! Oh and I also got a request for longer chapters (you know who you are) and I totally agree with you which is why I am going to try and make this the last short chapter (please don't kill me). The next one coming up however is really long! So work with me people! I really appreciate all you help and keep those reviews coming! Oh and I just got back from a trip to PA which is why I haven't updated over the past couple days. Well here's the next chapter and sorry it's a shorty. ENJOY!

**NotethingythatIhavenocluewhatit'scalledandjustrememberedwhileshowering: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! And I totally apologize for not putting this on the first chapter because I am stupid and have no clue about legal matters. Please do not sue me, attack me, or lynch me because I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Thank you for your understanding. Besides, sueing me would be pointless seeing as I have nothing of any value.

AND NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**(LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE)  
**

**Chapter 5:**

**In which Raven Comforts a Very Ruffled Beastboy and Learns the Dangers of Airplane Lavatories**

**Raven:**

Raven looked at her ticket and walked down the airplane aisle with her carry on, scanning the seat numbers for 13A. She passed by various passengers who were busy settling into their seats until she found her own and sat down, putting on her seatbelt with a click and pulling her book out of the carry-on she had brought. A few moments later someone stopped beside her. Looking up she saw it was Beastboy, smiling, and holding his own carry-on. What were the odds…?

"Hey is this 13B?" he asked grinning at her.

"No, but I believe if you go out through that door marked Emergency Exit, it will be the first one of your left."

"Nice try" he said plopping down on the seat next to her.

"It was worth a shot." Raven replied without looking up from her book. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him shove his overstuffed carry-on under the seat in front of him. Unfortunately it didn't seem to want to fit so he used both his feet to push it, grunting with the effort as the bag bulged dangerously. There was a complaint from the person in the front of him and Beastboy took the bag out looking around for somewhere to put it.

"Oh give it here." said Raven, tired of seeing him once again attempt to shove it under the seat. She levitated it into the overhead bin and closed it with a click.

"Now why didn't I think of tha…?"

Suddenly there was a 'bing' as the loud speaker came on, calling the passengers' attention to the front of the plane. Raven looked to see a blond woman in a uniform holding up a seatbelt and grinning furiously. She then proceeded to show everyone aboard correct way to fasten a seatbelt, use an oxygen mask, and put on a life jacket, with the smile never leaving once her face. Raven saw that for once Beastboy was listening intently. Either that or he was frozen in fear. Presently the fasten seatbelt light came on overhead and Beastboy clicked on his belt with trembling hands. 'This is going to be a long flight.' she thought. The plane jolted and started to move and Raven watched as Beastboy's eyes grew large and his face paled. Looking over she saw he was gripping the arm rests so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Raven closing her book and setting it on her lap. "You've never once flown on a real airplane before?"

Beastboy shook his head, obviously terrified.

"Well this should be fun…" muttered Raven.

The plane gathered speed as it turned onto the runway and Beastboy face became even whiter. Suddenly there was a large noise as the main engines started.

"Is it suppose to do that?" he squeaked in a voice barely audible to Raven.

Raven nodded and tried to smile at him reassuringly, but even that didn't seem to faze him. The plane powered up to full speed and they took off down the runway. Looking out the window she saw their surroundings start to blur as they went faster and faster across the ground. Raven felt the familiar butterflies she always got during take off and she could only imagine what Beastboy was feeling. The plane shuddered and tilted as it left the ground and she was pushed back into her seat as it cleared the runway. They gained altitude and Raven watched out the window as the ground beneath them fell away, making the cars on the streets look smaller and smaller. She looked over to see that Beastboy eyes were shut and he was holding his breath. Reaching over, Raven gently set her hand on top of his pale green one, hoping to calm him down. Gradually the plane leveled and she heard him exhale in relief.

"Is it over yet?" he asked shakily. Then he realized that her hand was on his. "Thanks" he added weakly. She nodded and blushed ever so slightly as she quickly removed her hand from atop of his.

A few minutes passed and Raven heard the familiar squeak of the snack cart as it was rolled down the aisle way. Soon, a friendly voice accompanied the squeak, asking the passengers behind her what they would like to drink. The cart then rolled up beside them and Raven heard Beastboy order a Coke and ask if they had any tea. 'Tea?' She thought, 'Since when does he drink tea?' Her question was answered soon enough as Beastboy held out a steaming Styrofoam cup towards her.

"I got you some herbal tea!" He said proudly. Raven nodded her thanks and took the cup from him hesitantly. Sniffing it, she took a small sip and swallowed. It was slightly bitterer than she was used to, but overall it wasn't all that bad for airplane tea. Raven looked to see Beastboy watching expectantly.

"What?" she asked

"Well what do you think?" he asked

"Tea is tea." She replied setting it down on her tray table and returning to her book. They had a three hour flight ahead of them and Raven was determined to make a good size dent her book. She was only hoping that Beastboy would somehow find someway to keep himself entertained for that period of time. After the incident in the car she was in no mood to deal with any more of his pranks or annoyances. Her prayers were answered a few minutes later however, when it was announced that there would be an in-flight movie shown.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, but then his smile drooped when he heard that the headphones cost 5 dollars. "Ugh, I'm broke!" He said going through his pockets for anything he may have left in there. "This sucks! Now I won't be able to watch the movie!" he pouted. Raven was about to tell him off for whining, when it hit her. No money meant no headphones, and no headphones meant no movie, and no movie meant no way for Beastboy to keep himself occupied…

"Here!" she said thrusting $5 dollars in his face, "Take it and get headphones."

"Thanks Raven! But are you sure you want to…"

"Yes!" she said quickly and pushed the money into his hand before he could object. He smiled at her in thanks and waved his hand at the stewardess walking down the aisle, flagging her down and purchasing a pair.

An hour passed and Raven was lost in her book while Beastboy was contently watching the film the airline was showing. A little while later something bumped her elbow, jarring her from the story she had currently been completely engrossed in. Raven looked up slightly peeved, to see that Beastboy was fidgeting uncontrollably in his seat.

"What's your problem?" she asked irritated as he crossed and uncrossed his legs for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing…" he whimpered back. She raised her eyebrows to tell him he was fooling no one. "Ok fine, I have to pee really bad." he admitted squeezing his legs together much to her disgust.

"Then go to the bathroom like a normal person." Raven replied annoyed. She saw him nod and watched him get up and dance down the aisle towards the restrooms. A moment later there was a scream from further up and a repeated banging noise. A steward and stewardess rushed past Raven's seat towards the commotion. 'Great, now what has he done…' she thought. Ten minutes later Raven heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see a big (obviously peeved) man in a uniform holding Beastboy up by his collar while he smiled sheepishly at her.

"This yours ma'am?" asked the guy in a gruff voice as he thrust the green teen towards her. Raven resisted the urge to deny knowing him.

"Yes." She replied reluctantly, "I'm sorry for the trouble. I should have kept a better eye on him." With that the guy grunted and dropped Beastboy back into his seat where he shrunk into the cushions in embarrassment as Raven glared at him in disapproval.

"Do I even want to know?" she commented.

"I got stuck in the bathroom and panicked ok! It could have happened to anyone!"

"Anyone without brains" Raven muttered shaking her head and going back to her book.

More time passed and Raven looked up from reading to see Beastboy fast asleep beside her. 'Imagine that' she thought smiling slightly at the site of him. She turned now to look out the window. The sky was a vivid blue and an ocean of clouds moved below them, covering any traces of land. The soft hum of the airplane relaxed her and Raven found her mind wandering. She remembered that hug she had given Beastboy back at the tower and she pondered on it for a few moments. Why had she hugged him? Or more importantly, why hadn't he hugged her back? Sure, she had meant it only as a friendly embrace, but Raven couldn't help thinking that maybe she had meant a little more when she wrapped her arms around him. Perhaps he realized this and hadn't returned it because he didn't feel the same way. 'Raven stop thinking about these things!' she thought berating herself mentally, 'What does it matter if he likes you or not? Regardless of what Love says I couldn't possibly have feeling for him!' No sooner had she thought that, then Love entered her little monologue discussion.

'Greetings my darling in denial!' She said way too cheerfully for Raven's taste.

'Who invited you?' Raven asked disgusted.

'I'd just thought I'd drop in and check on your little affair.' She said sweetly.

'Well I hate to burst your bubble but there's nothing going on between us.'

'Oh, but I'm glad to see you're finally coming to recognizing the 'us' part!' she replied cheerfully, causing Raven to slap her forehead in frustration. She shut the emotion out before she could do any further damage. Raven looked out the window for a few more minutes when she felt herself start to doze as well. Closing the window to block out the sun, she slipped her book back into her bag and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

**(LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE)**

**Note:** The plot value of this chapter is null. It is simple here because it needs to be and because it lead up to a "moment" (cough hint cough flashes shipper sign). Next chapter will be much better and this one sucks because:

A- I'm am tired and my writing skills are lacking (the title is bad too)

B- I hate this chapter because it is boring (ok it's not thaaaat bad, but it's still blah)

C- I can't feel my legs

It's okay if you don't review this sorry excuse for a chapter but I don't mind if you do. It's up to you! (It rhymes! Behold the power of my poetic sentences! AHAHA) Er…I'm going to leave you alone now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Here's the next chapter and it's like 3,500 words so the length is a little better. It was a pain in the butt to write this, but I hope it turned out okay! Thanks once again for the reviews and onto the story! Oh and I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS! I do own this cookie in my hand however.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**In Which Beastboy Encounters a Mob of Crazed Fans and Escapes Possible Incineration**

**Beastboy:**

He woke up to an announcement from the captain saying that they would arrive within half an hour. Beastboy with his eyes still closed, shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable when he felt something move against his side. Opening his eyes drowsily, he looked down to see a mass of purple hair against his shoulder. Raven it seemed was fast asleep, her pale face looked peaceful as she continued to dream. Her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly and she was muttering something in her sleep that Beastboy could not make out. 'She really looks cute when she's asleep' he thought gazing down on the beauty resting on his shoulder. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic and Beastboy suddenly became aware of her skin just beneath his touch. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She stirred slightly at his touch, and her eyes fluttered open. For a moment he panicked, thinking that she might have noticed the kiss, but it seemed much to his relief that she was oblivious to her surroundings. She laid there for a moment longer, rubbing her eyes, obviously unaware she was using him as a pillow. Suddenly she shot up in surprise. Raven turned to look at Beastboy with her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Did I uh…" She continued to move her mouth but nothing came out.

"Yah" said Beastboy blushing in sympathy, "You sorta dozed off…" he smiled at her apologetically and watched as she seemed to shrink down into her seat, as if hoping that the cushions might swallow her and save her from this awkward moment.

"I just woke up though so I really didn't mind…" he continued hurriedly, trying to make her feel better. She nodded and her finger reached behind her to slip up the hood of her cape, concealing her face that he was sure was turning redder by the moment. Beastboy reached down into the pocket in front of him to grab a magazine so he had something to do besides sitting there and feeling uncomfortable. As he flipped it open however, he found his mind going back to what had just happened. 'Well that was awkward, but nice.' Beastboy thought, smiling to himself. 'She totally digs me. I mean if she didn't she would have my hide hanging out the airplane window right now.' He recalled the kiss to her head. 'She smells really nice' he thought, wishing he could breathe in the scent of her hair again. "Sorta like lavender."

Raven turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face. "What was that?"

'Oops, did I just say that out loud?' he thought, trying frantically to come up with an explanation.

"Uh nothing, I was just thinking that…um… these pretzels taste like lavender!" He held the little brown bag out towards her, trying to smile innocently. "Want some?"

She opened her mouth to answer when the PA system came on to announce they would be landing shortly.

"You're not gonna freak out again during landing right?" she asked him while buckling her seatbelt.

"Naw, I've got this flying thing down pretty good." He said confidently.

20 minutes later, Raven was prying a petrified Beastboy out of his seat.

As soon as they got off the plane, Beastboy looked to see a large group of people huddled eagerly around something that he couldn't make out. Coming closer he tapped a guy on the shoulder to ask about the commotion that was taking place.

"What's going on?" he asked the man confused. The guy turned around to answer him and Beastboy saw his eyes widen in surprise and excitement. 'Oh oh…' thought Beastboy as he watched the man take a deep breath and opened his mouth to shout:

"HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Beastboy paled as hundreds of faces turned towards him, all sporting large smiles and crazed eyes. He froze like a deer caught in headlights, watching as a mob of people rushed towards him, uncovering their previous infatuations Robin and Starfire and Cyborg. 'Move legs move!' he pleaded to himself but they felt glued to floor as he watched the onslaught of people draw nearer. They were only a few seconds away when suddenly everything went black. Had he passed out? No, that couldn't be, because he could still move his head and arms, he just couldn't seem to see anything. He tried to walk but found that there was no ground and panicked. Beastboy started to shout in fear when all of a sudden there was a voice at his ear. (omg it rhymes!).

"Calm down, will you!" it hissed. This freaked out Beastboy even more, to the point where he began to lash out with his fists in hope of escaping this dark nightmare. His hand came in contact with something soft and the voice cried out in pain, causing the darkness around him to fade. Beastboy found himself back in the airport but in a different section, away from all the fans that had almost trampled him before. Looking around he saw Raven was standing behind him, her hand clutching her left breast in pain.

"You hit me!" she said offended.

"I freaked out! You would have too if you suddenly found yourself surrounded by darkness!" he cried pointing at her accusingly.

"Well no need to thank me for saving you!"

"I would have been just fine without your help!"

"You know what! I should have just left you there to be flattened!" She glared daggers at him and Beastboy returned the look with equal ferocity. Their little staring contest was interrupted however when the three other Titans came running towards them. They all were short of breath from sprinting.

"You think we lost them?" asked Cyborg panting.

"Yes I believe they are no longer pursuing us. Please tell me however, why were those people so intent on capturing us?" said a confused Starfire. "All of them wished me to sign my name on little pieces of paper."

"We're like celebrities here." Said Robin. "Everybody back at home is used to seeing us around the city, but here is a different story." Robin smoothed back his hair and adjusted his belt, then froze in puzzlement. "Has anyone seen my…"

Suddenly a little boy rounded the corner holding what appeared to be Robin's bow-staff. He pointed it at the group of Titans eagerly then called out at the top of his lungs "I FOUND THEM!"

"Here we go again…"

All the Titans took off running as a sea of fans led by the little boy chased after them, calling out their favorite Titan's name for autographs.

"Now would be a great time for you to do that freaky darkness thing!" said Beastboy to Raven as they ran down the escalator.

"I thought you didn't like it." She said spitefully.

"Ok I'm sorry! NOW SAVE US!" Raven nodded, pleased with her victory, and spread her arms, engulfing the Titans in a black orb of energy that transformed into a raven. The bird flew up and melted through the ceiling, stunning and confusing the fans, who had suddenly lost their prey. Meanwhile up above everybody was dumped onto the floor as the black energy faded around them.

"Dude that is still way creepy." Said Beastboy as he stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"Yah, but it's a heck of a lot better than what would have happened if those crazy people caught us." Said Cyborg, "Hey we're at the baggage claim!" he said looking around pleased. They all managed to get their bags without too much incident but Beastboy had been unable to resist himself however and they were almost thrown out of the airport when he attempted to surf the conveyor belt. Flagging down a taxi outside, they loaded into the car.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Starfire who was staring out the window in wonder as all the colorful buildings of Miami passed by. Suddenly the seaport came into view revealing 5 large cruise ships floating at the docks.

"Awesome! I bet that big one there is ours!" Beast Boy pointed to a large red and white cruise liner that was currently being boarded by a bunch of happy looking passengers. The cab stopped in front a large, gray building and all the Titans hurried out except for Raven who paid the cab driver and levitated the luggage out of the trunk. Beastboy ran up to the desk with the others where and they met old woman with grey hair who seemed to be a little hard of hearing. They had to explain to her 3 times who they were and what they wanted, but in the end 5 tickets and room keys were handed to them.

Realizing someone was missing, Beastboy turned around to see a very overwhelmed Raven dragging 2 bags across the floor towards them, while the other 3 floated unsteadily above her.

"Lemme take some," he said running over and grabbing the 2 from her hands.

Raven muttered a thanks and followed him towards the corner that Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had just rounded. Two passport checks and a one corny group photo later, they boarded the ship (it had turned out to be the Beastboy pointed out earlier).

As they walked up the ramp to board the floating giant, a uniformed woman with a smile plastered on her lips stuck 5 pamphlets into their faces and cried out what was probably her one millionth "welcome aboard!" They all grabbed a paper and as they continued forward into heart of vessel and Beastboy saw the woman do a double take of them. 'Probably the first passengers in spandex and capes she's seen all day' he thought laughing to himself. As they entered the main hall of the cruise ship, all five of the Titans almost dropped their bags shock. The ship was gorgeous! Smooth black tiles coated the floor, so shiny that you could see your reflection by looking down. They met with walls of rich wood paneling that extended what had to be at least 15 stories up and glass elevator ran along each side, carrying young children with their noses pressed against the glass in the same wonder the Titans felt. There was a large fountain in the center that sprayed water high into the air. People could already be seen throwing coins into it that settled on the beautiful mosaic bottom. Turning around again Beastboy gasped in surprise. This ship really did have everything! The other Titans whipped around and this time they did drop their bags in shock. Standing in front of them was a wall made out of water. It covered the whole side of the ship, and inside there were thousands of thousands of brightly colored fish.

"It is beautiful…" said Star, her eyes shining in wonder.

"That has got to be the biggest floating aquarium in the world!" said Beastboy running up to it and in the process frightening some of the fish that darted away in a frenzy.

"Well, now we know how they keep their fish fresh." Commented Cyborg as a giant Tuna swam by them.

"Dude that is gross!" said Beastboy giving Cyborg the death glare. "How can you even think of eating them!"

"Well the catch of the day has to come from somewhere!"

"You're sick! These are living creatures! Not someone's dinner!"

Just as Beastboy said this, a shark quickly dashed by, snatching up a fish that had been meandering by the glass. Beastboy stared at the spot where the fish had been, his eyes wide in shock and his face slightly pale.

"Welcome to the food chain." Said Cyborg smiling.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Robin picked up his bag and interrupted their conversation.

"Let's get going. We should find our rooms and drop off our bags, then we can explore the ship some more." He said beginning the walk towards the elevator. All the Titans followed him still looking around and finding new marvels to goggle at. As they neared the glass elevators, Beastboy took off like a hyperactive child and pressed the button before the others had even rounded the corner. He grinned at them and Raven shook her head, as if finding the whole thing too sad to comment on. They piled into the elevator and looked down in amazement as they realized the floor was also made out of glass. It was quite unnerving to see the ground move away from you while you're standing on what appears to be nothing but air. Their rooms were on the 14th floor and as they rose higher and higher the faces of the Titans became slightly paler. They wouldn't be taking the elevator too often.

"Well technically" said Beastboy examining the button panel in the elevator, "We're on the 13th floor but they don't have that number listed."

"Superstitions." Said Robin.

"Please tell me," asked a confused Starfire "Why your society does not believe in the number 13?"

"It's unlucky, supposedly." Said Robin, "Although I can't tell you why."

"That's dumb." Laughed Beastboy "I mean how is a number going to make a ship sink?" The elevator stopped the doors opened to reveal a maroon carpeted hallway. They checked their keys and walked down skinny corridors until they found one of their rooms. "Here we are!" Announced Cyborg, slipping his key in the slot and opening the door. The Titans eyes got wide once more.

"Damn..."

"Please close your mouth" said an annoyed Raven "you're starting to drool all over my carpet." Beastboy shut his mouth and looked at her incredulously.

"Your carpet! Excuse me but I believe this suite belongs to me!"

"And I say other wise."

"Please," said Starfire "This "sweet" is made out of candy?" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched her lick the wall.

"On second thought…" said Beastboy looking slightly disgusted "you can have it."

"Aren't we the gentleman?" Said Raven dryly.

"Well I've always been known for my chivalry fair lady." Beastboy smirked at the surprised Raven, and then it dawned on him. 'Did I just call her a fair lady?' He blushed and Raven gave him a strange look, whether it was because he used the big word 'chivalry' or because of his description of her, he couldn't tell. The rest of the Titans were oblivious to the comment and continued to explain to Starfire that the room was, contrary to her interpretation, far from tasty.

"Hey I'm going to go unpack." Said Beastboy, trying to find an excuse to leave before Raven could question him.

"And I shall telephone our friends the Titan's East to verify that our Silky has indeed been retrieved from the port of air." said Starfire as she floated further inside, in search of a telephone. Beastboy exited the room and walked next door, taking out the plastic key in his pocket as he relocated. He opened the lock and stepped inside to find that their room was similar to the girls' except for the fact that it lacked a kitchen and dining room. 'I guess we'll go over there for breakfast' he thought wheeling his suitcase inside.

Once inside Beastboy claimed one of the bedrooms, glad that he had chosen one before Cyborg and Robin got there. He dumped his suitcase of the floor and slid it next to the closet. Unpacking would be pointless. He would grab what he needed out of it as time went on. It was a messy system, but Beastboy was not exactly one to complain. As he opened the curtains, light spilled into the room and a balcony outside was revealed. The view was great but there wasn't much to see yet except rows and rows of giant storage buildings owned the cruise lines. Anxious to see the rest of the ship he went and knocked on the door that connected the girl's suite to his. A familiar monotone voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Uh, it's Beastboy, could you let me in?"

"I could." Replied the voice. He waited expecting the door to open but it remained firmly closed. 'Duh' he thought and smacked his forehead.

"WILL you let me in?" he asked slightly annoyed now.

"I suppose." There was a click as the lock release and then the door swung open to reveal Raven in her usual attire. She glanced at him, seemingly bored and then walked away to what he assumed was her room. Glancing around the girls' suite he saw he was in the kitchen which included a fridge, dishwasher, sink, cappuccino machine, and breakfast nook by a bay window. The kitchen connected to the living room which had large white sofas and a plasma TV that made Beastboy drool. He would definitely be spending a lot of time over here. There was a carpeted hallway that led down to 4 other rooms. The one Raven went through he assumed was a bedroom and the other 3 he guessed probably included another bedroom, a bathroom and something else. Suddenly Beastboy heard a shriek come from one of them and he ran towards the source of the sound, quite alarmed. Upon arriving he found Starfire angrily yelling into the phone, her eyes glowing green with fury.

"You are all Clorbags! How dare you put my bumgorf Silky in a cage! He is not an animal! You must treat him with respect and care for him like he was your own! NOW FREE HIM BEFORE I SEND THE CURSE OF THE GARTINOUS ZACKBORGS UPON YOUR HEADS!" Beastboy watched the whole thing wide-eyed and fearful, hoping that Starfire would not blow up the ship. She slammed down the phone and turned her glowing eyes towards him.

"They entrapped my silky in a pen of playing! A CAGE! SILKY DOES NOT BELONG IN A CAGE!" she yelled at him, as if accusing him of Silky's misfortune. Beastboy nodded his head frantically, hoping that if he agreed with her she would allow him to leave the room in one piece.

"I must tell Robin about the horrible thing that has happened!" she said angrily floating out the room with star bolts at her fingertips. We watched the ruffled alien leave, thankful that all his limbs were still attached to his body. Starfire was a very nice girl but she had a dangerous temper. To cross her meant certain incineration or a volley of Tamaranian curses that made his head spin. He decided he would go find Cyborg to see what was happening and as he turned to leave through the same door Star had exited he found himself face to face with Raven. She looked alarmed and he saw that she was still holding some shirts that she had been unpacking when she heard the commotion. Scanning the room briefly for any clues, she then looked at him for an explanation.

"Star found out that the Titans East put Silky in a play pen." Beastboy said sighing. "She thought it was cruel and so I came in and found her yelling Tamaranian curses into the phone." Raven nodded and finished folding the black shirt in her hands.

"That would explain why she set the curtains on fire on her way out." Said Raven and Beastboy noticed that there was a smoky smell in the air.

"I'm just glad that she chose the curtains and not my head." He chuckled but his smile faded as he realized he was the only one laughing. Big surprise there. Raven turned to go and Beastboy opened his mouth to stop her, but decided against it halfway through his first word so all that came out was "Wai…" Raven paused and looked back at him.

"Uh, do you want to come and check out the rest of the ship with me?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at him for a few moments as if struggling with herself for the answer then nodded her head.

"Let me finish packing and then we can go." She said. Beastboy heart fluttered and he felt like jumping for joy. She had said yes! Now he could spend some time with her, just the two of them!

"Go ask Cyborg and the rest of them if they want to come along." Raven finished as she walked out the door, leaving Beastboy alone. 'Wait what just happened?' he thought. One moment he was going to explore the ship with Raven and the next it had turned into a group field trip. He sighed in defeat and exited after Raven, heading over to see what Cyborg, Robin, and Star were up to.

* * *

Ok well this chapter wasn't too bad but a lot of the stuff felt sort of rushed over. Probably because I kept getting tired of typing halfway through a scene. This was the last chapter I had saved on my computer so now I actually have to start typing the story instead of editing what I wrote a long time ago. So it might take me a little longer to update and all. I know the story hasn't shown that much action and adventure yet but I can promise you I got some good stuff to come. Oh and for those reviewers who asked to hear more about Raven's different emotions, I've already started typing up some conversations that she's going to be having with them so stay tuned! And don't worry, Anger is going to play a big part in this fanfic hehe… I got some other stuff up my sleeve too (grins evilly). I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW NOW!

FREE TOASTERS FOR EVERYONE! YAY! (the author has temporarly lost her mind. please hold)


	7. AN

**A/N**- Hi, I'm here to announce that this story is going to be put on hold, TEMPORARILY. I will come back to it as soon as I finish writing my other fanfic Shades of Fear. But I promise I will finish this story one day. And now I will proceed to fall to my knees and beg for mercy as the mob of angry people with pitchforks comes closer. I know some of you must hate me for doing this. I'm really sorry. You can entertain yourself in the meantime by reading my other one if you want. Please no angry letters… (cringes in fear)… I really do love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I solemnly swear that I do not own Teen Titans. I do however own the 6th Harry Potter book (mwhahaha!)

**A/N**- I'm BACK! Yup I just got back from my 2 week trip to Greece and I had the greatest urge to write so I typed up another chapter for all you wonderful readers! I have to say I was very encouraged by all the reviews I received saying they were sad to see the story put on hold. Oh and you see this was my first fanfic, so earlier I wasn't quite sure how the whole review thing worked but now that I'm "experienced" I would like to apologize for not posting these review responses earlier. Thanks for your patience!

**Review Responses:**

**Rikagirls**- Thanks I'm glad you like it! Sorry I'm so late writing this response but thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Teleportal**- Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Hope you like the story!

**TDG3RD**- Glad you enjoyed the bikini part! It was a fun part to write. You can just see poor Raven staring in horror at the whole thing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wahinegurl**- Yay! I'm glad you like it! I try to make it so the characters don't get to OOC. Many thanks to you my faithful reviewer!

**The Hidden Girl**- Lovely reviewing! It's nice to know everybody's in character because that seems to be one of the hardest things to keep constant in a fanfic I've noticed. Sorry I put it on hold but I hope all the new chapters I'm going to post will make up for it!

**ThunderDragon**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes Starfire always seems to manage to do something quite embarrassing for her teammates! Hope you like this chapter!

**Ninjamuffin13**- I'm back and the story's officially off hold! Yay! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Hanita-chan**- Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing. I'm planning on updating frequently now so check back soon!

**Regrem Erutaerc**- Thanks for all your wonderful suggestions! They have been quite helpful and I have to say I really enjoyed reading those fanfics you mentioned. I am going to involve a lot of Raven's emotions and I'll probably lean towards having quite a variety of them (I would think Raven's mind would be quite complicated). As for the cloak lightening idea I might have it happen at the end since I already have a plot pretty well made out and the cloak wouldn't fit in too well. Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to throw out some suggestions! I really appreciate it! Hope you like this next chapter and sorry for putting it on hold for so long!

**BolenPUCR**- Yah so far the bikini part has been the most popular and so it shall have another appearance in the chapter following this one (hehe). Glad I could make you laugh cause that's what I'm here for! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

**animeobsessed3191**- Whoot! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is long enough. I'm going to try and make them longer so hang in there! I'm glad you like the story! Oh and I have to say thanks for managing to persuade me to get this story going again. I don't really know how you did either but thanks anyways. You'll be glad to know that I'm going to try and update this frequently…say… every 2-3 days maybe? Hope you like this next chapter!

**The Mad Shoe**- Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Oh and by the way, I love your username!

**SpazztheSlob**- Please don't die! Then you can't review! Very sorry I put it on hold but I'm back now and here's a new chapter especially for you! Read and be happy! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!

**nightwingluver**- I'm sorry please don't be mad/sad! Here's the next chapter and I promise others will follow quickly! Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!

**vinnie the geek**- Here have 50 toasters! (dump truck comes and empties toasters onto ground covering defenseless reviewer) oh um… I can fix that… Well I hope you like this chapter! It turns out BB and Raven do get a little alone time. Oo Curious? Well just read and find out! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

**Satu Simpson**- Sorry no refunds on toasters, but I can give you another chapter! Just scroll down and poof! NEW ChAPTER! Very sorry making you wait but you'll be happy to know you're one of the reviews who pushed me to unholding this story. The guilt was too much you see. Hope you like and many thanks for reviewing!

**Eight-and-a-halph-tails**- How about a hug AND a new chapter! (Lunges at Eight-and-a-halph-tails and gives great bear hug You- GASP! Can't….breathe….) oh…sorry about that. And now here's the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Danielle Mullenax**- BB and Rae just go together so well! Hey if you think about it…it rhymes with PB and J! See! FATE SHALL BRING THEM TOGETHER! (sorry I am a little strange sometimes…) Well thanks for reviewing and I'm very glad you like it!

Wow that took forever! I guess that's what I get for putting it off. Hopefully I didn't forget anyone...

You guys really are too good to me. And now I will ask Raven to do the honors!

Raven- Aye aye (Jumps in plane and puts on helmet and goggles then takes off and flies up into the sky doing twists turns and loops to spell out in the air: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!)

And now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In Which Raven Experiences Rush Hour on the Elevator and Decapitates Beastboy Soon After**

"So where are we going first?"

"Buffet!"

"Pool!"

"No way man we are definitely going to check out the buffet. There's a plate full of goodies calling my name."

"Nuh uh dude! We have to go check out the party going on upstairs! Just think…all those girls in bikinis…"

'SLAP!'

"Ooow! What'd I do!"

"Pervert…."

Raven watched Beastboy rub his sore cheek as they walked down the hallway. They had somehow managed to get everyone together for their little tour through the ship. Robin was even able to calm Starfire down by 'calling' Titan's East and giving them a piece of his mind about what had happened with Silky. Everyone thought it was hilarious when afterwards Starfire had thanked Robin by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He had proceeded to turn bright red and a glazed look came over his eyes. It was obvious he had it bad for Star although you wouldn't be able to get him to admit it. Now as they strolled around the ship Cyborg and Beastboy were trying not to laugh as Starfire and Robin held hands behind them.

"Oh grow up." Said Raven but she couldn't help thinking it was about time those two got together.

"Aw Raven, you're just jealous aren't you? Do you want someone to hold your hand too?" asked Beastboy grinning at her accusingly. She glared back at him.

"Touch me and you won't live to see this ship leave harbor."

"So it's settled then, we're going to the buffet." Said Cyborg interrupting Raven's 10th death threat of the day.

"What! No way! Besides we can go eat anytime but the party won't be going on forever!"

"Oh yah, like there's going to be a deficiency of girls in bathing suits anytime soon."

Raven was getting sick of hearing about this issue so decided to settle it herself.

"Okay we can all go to the buffet to eat and…" she paused here and took a deep breath, "Beastboy can go upstairs and gape till his eyes fall out. Deal?"

"Hey I'm not going alone!"

"Then you're not going at all."

"Dude but this is the big kick off party! It's probably going to be awesome!

"No one's stopping you from going. As for me I don't do parties."

By this time they had reached the elevators and had stopped to make their decision. Robin and Star seemed to come out of their trance like state enough to participate in the conversation.

"I agree with Cyborg. We must receive nourishment so that we may have the energy to further explore this wondrous vessel!" said Starfire smiling.

"I'm with Star on this one too. Sorry Beastboy." Said Robin giving him an apologetic glance. Beastboy crossed his arms in frustration.

"Aw man you're just saying that cause you like Sta…." Robin cut him off with a glare that said shut it or I might accidentally spill the beans with your little love affair.

"Hehe, sure why not lets all go eat. The party's probably boring anyway." Raven did a double take. Did Beastboy just back down on an argument? That was news to her. Usually he was the one that refused to give up and the one who would argue till he was blue in the face. There had to be some underlying reason, but she decided to take as a gift of chance and let it slide before he chose to change his mind.

"Alright now that's what I'm talking about!" Said Cyborg stepping into the elevator which had now arrived and pressing the button labeled 8- Buffet, Dining Room, Scenic Patio. All the Titans pushed into the elevator and Raven caught the last glimpse of a few happy looking tourists rounding the corner before the doors slid shut before her. It was a slow ride going down since everybody seemed to have the same idea as them.

They stopped at about every floor and each time the door opened a new flood of people would somehow manage to cram their way into the elevator. At one stop a large middle age man in a Hawaiian shirt pushed his way in and ended up squashing Raven into the glass wall of the elevator. She stood there quite agitated while thoughts of various methods of destruction for the man in front of her passed through her mind.

Because of the crowd there was no communication between the Titans. In fact it seemed to Raven that Beastboy had completely disappeared until she felt a strange scuffling movement on her shoulder. Unable to turn her head, Raven managed to glance down and see a small green sparrow perched upon her. She glared at it with as much force as she could muster but the bird simply chirruped happily. She knew he was having a grand old time watching her struggle with the large tourist's backside that was pressing against her.

Thankfully however after a few moments the doors slide open once more and an avalanche of bodies came flooding out. They were soon followed a twittering green sparrow who landed gracefully and morphed into a green teenager before Raven's eyes.

"Well that was a pleasant ride!" He exclaimed happily. More than a few death glares were sent in his direction. After untangling themselves from the living mass lying upon the floor, the Titans headed towards a large doorway standing before them.

Inside they could see many people bustling about, carrying trays of various foods that ranged from hamburgers to elaborate dishes, to absolutely decadent looking desserts. Buffet tables lined the walls, their foods giving off steamy aromas and making even Raven's mouth water slightly. Over on the other side was a large glass window where tables were set up to allow the passengers to eat and enjoy a wonderful view at the same time. To the make the scene even more appealing, there was a large banner hung across the top of the door way that read 'FREE! All you can eat buffet!' Written in large red letters.

Raven turned to look at her team mates who looked just as fascinated as she felt. In fact a steady stream of drool was leaking from the corner of Cyborg's mouth. After a few moment of watching its progress down his face Raven cleared her throat to hopefully wake them from their daze.

"Well are we just going to stand here and stare at it or are we actually going to go in and eat?" As if a switch had been turned, all Titans suddenly rushed off into the room, leaving Raven behind in a cloud of smoke and dust. 'I guess that answered my question.' She thought grinning besides herself as she entered the crowded buffet in a more self restrained manner.

"Friend Raven! You must come at once! Come and see what has been prepared in our honor!" The girlish voice cut across the conversation filled hall and reached Raven's ears as she piled another helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate (everybody likes mashed potatoes!). She turned to see a hand waving at her from across the room. It was attached, as she already knew, to Starfire who wore a grin that seemed to blind Raven even from this distance.

Giving a last longing glance towards the mound of steaming potatoes before her, Raven floated through the crowd towards Star. As she neared it became apparent what had caused the Tamaranian's sudden excitement. For there, placed upon a glowing pedestal and surrounded by exotic flowers of brilliant colors, stood a beautiful detailed ice carving of….who would have guessed it….the Teen Titans. Starfire stood beside Raven with her hands clasped together before her and her eyes shining in delight.

"It is beautiful isn't it not Raven?" she asked breathlessly. Raven could only nod. Her eyes swept the sculpture and rested on the carving of herself. She was displayed in a standing stance, with her hood up and her left hand resting casually on her hip. Her cape was blown back by an invisible wind showing a trim figure and well filled out top that brought heat to her cheeks. Her other hand was stretched out before her, with the fingers forming what looked to be a significant symbol (although Raven in actuality had no clue whatsoever of what it was suppose to represent) and it was surrounded by chuck of ice carved out to look like fire.

She glanced briefly at the other Titans standing around her own figure and saw they were carved with equal skill. Her eyes rested for a moment on Beastboy who was portrayed also in a standing position by herself. His body was chiseled in a way that made him look thin yet muscular at the same time, giving onlookers the notion that he was somewhat handsome and well built. Raven had no idea that the reality was he looked that way mainly because of her own secret liking towards him. Of course her brain refused to admit that she thought he was rather good looking. She followed his figure lower and lingered for a few curious moments near the bottom of his torso, feeling the heat in her face return.

"Hey what are you looking at?" She jumped thinking that the ice statue of Beastboy had spoken to her, and quickly averted her eyes from where she had been staring. It was then that realized the voice had come from behind her.

"Oh friend Beastboy look at the beautiful carving of frozen water that has been done for us!" Exclaimed Starfire in another burst of passion. Raven turned to see Beastboy holding tray and munching on what looked like a half mutilated sandwich oozing chunks of tofu. She watched while he looked behind her, and Raven saw complete awe come into his eyes as he realized what Star had now been chattering on about.

"Duuuuuuude…." The sandwich fell from his limp hand and landed on the floor below with a sickening splat. Quickly Raven reached out and grabbed the tray before it could suffer a similar fate. As Raven stood there before the breathtaking ice sculpture, holding Beastboy tray while he examined the tribute with large eyes, another twinge of curiosity poked at the back of her mind.

Casually she glanced over towards the green boy and watched to see if he seemed to take interest in the carving of her. Raven couldn't help but think it showed her figure quite nicely and she wondered secretly if he thought the same. She watched his eyes and saw that they glanced from Titan to Titan, resting on each for a brief moment. His eyes flicked towards her own sculpture and had not a sudden dawning of embarrassed realization come upon her and had not she turned away in self disgust for her curiosity, Raven would have seen a certain light come into his eyes at the sight of Raven's ice self. A few moments later Beastboy turned away and looked at Raven with a smile. For a moment it looked like he was about to complement her.

"This ice carving thingy is awesome! I mean look at the muscles they put on me! You gotta admit Raven, I'm gonna be irresistible to the ladies." He smirked and Raven felt the anger boil within her for a reason she could not quite explain. Raven gave him a skeptical look and turned back the carving which had now begun to glow with a black energy. Beastboy and Starfire winced as they heard a crack and watched in concern as the black energy faded away once again.

"What just happened? It looks like its okay. Ha! You're powers didn't break it Raven." He raised his finger to point and laugh in victory at Raven, but at that moment the head of the Beastboy sculpture began to slide forward slowly before slipping completely off the neck and landing with a thud on the table. Beastboy's mouth fell open and his left eye began to twitch ever so slightly. He gaped like a fish out of water before managing to spit out a proper sentence.

"You decapitated me!" He cried out. Raven smirked in satisfaction.

"Your head was too big for your own good. See it looks much better now."

"But…but…you killed me!"

"You should be glad I haven't done that to the real you." Replied Raven setting down Beastboy's tray on a nearby table. Raven watched as Beastboy stepped forward and picked up the miniature sized version of his own head. He looked down at it with the expression of a sad child who has just lost his dog. She watched him set it back onto its proper place where it stayed for a few moments before falling once again, this time chipping off a pointed ear. Raven glanced over to look at Star who was oddly very silent.

"Oh for Christ's sake it was only an ice sculpture! It would have melted anyway!" Blurted out Raven in exasperation. Beastboy turned to glare at her (which was a look that was quite unusual coming from Beastboy) then whipped around and using his hand broke the head off Raven's figure. Raven stood there for a moment, stunned by his boldness, then as if to assure herself of what had happened, stepped forward to pick up her own head.

Suddenly a loud shout came from behind them. Both turned to see an extremely fat and extremely upset chef charging towards them, a meat cleaver swinging in his grasp. Raven analyzed the situation and decided that two teenagers holding the heads of a broken ice sculpture and looking at each other guiltily while an enraged psycho chef with an instinct to kill came closer every second was not a very good combination. Beastboy shot her a glance that told Raven he thought the same so both of the Titans took of running towards the exit.

They pushed through the throng of people frantically, ignoring the complaints shouted at their backs. A heavy 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' of footsteps could be heard from behind so Raven took flight and zoomed on through the door, down the steps, and into what seemed to be a vacant room.

Quickly she shut the door plunging the room into darkness. There she waited hoping that her breathing and heartbeat wouldn't give away her location to the chef she knew now stood outside the door. There was a snort, a mutter of curses and the heavy footsteps began to fade as the man abandoned his search and went back to the buffet hall. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She was very thankful she still had all her limbs and appendages. Suddenly she became aware there was another rhythm of breathing besides her own and tentatively she called out in a whisper:

"Beastboy?"

"Yah I'm here."

"He's gone."

"Thank God. I thought he was going to turn us into meatloaf."

"I know the feeling."

"I don't think it's going to be safe to go back in." He said and Raven paused thinking wistfully of the mashed potatoes sitting dejected and abandoned on her tray somewhere.

"I suppose." She hesitated again, kicking herself for what she was about to say.

"Do you want to go up onto the deck to see the party?" There was an excited intake of breath.

"Really? You want to go?" He shouted in excitement.

"Keep you're voice down!" she hissed "No I don't. I'm just hungry and since we can't go back to the buffet, there should be some food at the party we can get."

"Sure Raven." Even in the dark, Raven could tell he was smiling.

"You don't honestly believe I would go and publicly humiliate myself just for the sake of doing it." Raven scoffed.

"Who says you're going to publicly humiliate yourself?"

"Whenever you're involved in the picture it usually happens believe it or not."

"Since when!" he whispered angrily.

"Where should I start? Oh how about the time you spilled barbeque sauce all over my hair."

"If Cyborg hadn't…"

"Or the time you kept pestering me and I ended up blowing up that bakery shop."

"Well you know I…"

"Or the time…"

"OKAY I GET IT!" He was breathing heavily from frustration now. Pleased to have her point acknowledged, Raven dropped the subject.

"Well I realize how much fun it must be to sit in a janitor's closet all day but personally I prefer somewhere that has a little more light and doesn't smell of mildew and old socks." Said Raven feeling somewhat awkward about being in a dark closet alone with Beastboy. It made her feel slightly foolish to be thinking such thoughts, but it seemed no matter how hard she tried to ignore the strangeness of the situation the idea still rose to her attention. Not to mention her hand was going numb from holding the head of her ice sculpture and the drips were making a wet spot on her shoe.

"Nothing's stopping you from leaving." Retorted Beastboy, still sour from their previous conversation. Raven ignored this and reached out with her free hand to open the door. As it swung open she was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Raven stepped out, blinked a few times to clear her vision, and became aware that a few disapproving glances from passing people were thrown in her direction.

It was obvious what they were thinking. 'Two young people together in a closet. Hmm… let's consider the possibilities.' Raven's face felt hot and she knew it was probably a bright red. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Beastboy's face and ears matched her own complexion. He caught her eye for a brief moment before they both looked away, a fresh wave of heat flooding their checks.

"Speaking of public humiliation…" She said in a forced monotone. Beastboy made a sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh showing that he wished to drop the subject. Raven walked over to the nearest trashcan at the foot of the steps, took one last fleeting glance of the ice head (whose nose had melted off), and tossed it in. She walked towards the elevator and heard Beastboy discard of his chunk of ice as well.

This elevator, unlike theirs was a regular one. It seemed only the ones in the big entry hall were made of glass. She pressed the up arrow and didn't have to wait long until the doors opened before her. The ride up was pretty uneventful. It was made in complete silence as each of the two Titans contemplated their own thoughts on what had occurred, hoping (in Beastboy's case for he did not know if mind reading was on Raven's list of super powers) and quite grateful that the other could not read them.

Ravenat the moment, wasbusy mentally beating her head against a brick wall. Her emotions were all in a flutter with Happy singing a very out of tune version of Hallelujah and Embarrassment sending her worrisome messages of what people could have thought was going on in the closet. Not to mention, Love and Rage were having quite a row in the out of bound part of her mind. Love, she could feel was busy defending Beastboy while Rage was shouting at the top of her voice vile words about him and his behavior. Not to mention rattling on about world domination by evil forces.

Doing her best to forget the past, Raven turned to the future and found it didn't look much brighter than the janitor closet she had just been hiding in. Right now she was on her way to a party with Beastboy. She would end up sitting alone in some dark corner, glaring at anybody who dared to pass near her, while Beastboy would go mingle with the crowd and occasionally do something stupid like try to get her involved. It had never failed over the past 2 years she had known him. As they rose higher Raven was sure things couldn't get worse. The door opened and Raven stepped out expecting to see the pool but instead found herself back on the floor where their rooms were.

"Why are we here?" She asked in a bored tone. Beastboy looked at her like she had asked a dumb question.

"To change of course." He said ignoring her look of confusion and walking off towards the rooms.

"Define change." She walked behind him, struggling to keep up with his fast pace until she decided to float instead. It cause quite a few stares from a family they passed by.

"Change into our swimsuits of course! You don't think I'm going to a pool party in this getup." He said gesturing at his normal attire. Raven stopped midway down the hall.

"Hold up. First of all I don't even want to go to this party, and now you expect me to wear a bathing suite?" She said each word clearly and evenly, struggling to suppress the ever increasing urge to scream.

"Well everyone else will be. Come on Raven! It won't kill you to wear one." He stopped and turned to face her.

"No but it might just kill you." She said through clenched teeth. He smiled weakly and shrugged.

"You don't have to, but I'm just saying you might look a little out of place."

"Look who's talking." They continued walking and Raven entertained the thought of wearing the bikini. As both teens reached their rooms Raven let out a sigh of defeat. Maybe things could get worse.

"Okay fine I'll wear the stupid thing." She said. Beastboy beamed at her.

"See you in five!" He piped and with that unlocked the door, rushed in, and slammed it shut behind him. Raven stood there for a moment staring at the closed door before shouting, "But I'm wearing a cover up you hear!" If he did, Beastboy didn't reply. Raven brought a hand to her forehead. If she had a headache now and she could only imagine what it would be like after the party.

* * *

**A/N**- Well there you go. Please review and let me know what you think! It was a little hard getting back into the story so I hope the writing style doesn't sound sorta weird compared to the other chapters. And to give you something to do in the meantime and to encourage you to review here's a **poll**: 

**So we've had a season about Cyborg a season about Robin (sorta) a season about Terra and a season about Raven. Would anybody care to take a poke at who season five will mostly revolve around? Let me know! **

Since the toasters were quite popular I am now giving away free BB/Rae shipper buttons to my wonderful reviewers (please remember the pins are sharp so don't hurt yourselves or poke an eye out or something). Thanks and I'll update soon!

Conscience- you have less than a month to read an incredible boring 600 page history novel and you're typing fanfics.

Me- So? History sucks. Teen Titans is much better

Conscience- Remember last year when you left that other 500 page incredibly boring history novel till two weeks before school started?

Me- (eye twitches) so…many…big…words…5 hours…a day….

Conscience- That's what I thought. So what are we going to do now?

Me- WRITE FANFICS!

Conscience- (slaps forehead) she'll never learn….

Anybody else got summer homework problems?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Teen Titans…. But some lucky git out there does

The girl's eyes widened in fear as the faint outline of a great mob appeared on the horizon, their freshly sharpened pitchforks gleaming in the sunset. They had come for her. She had waited too long and the natives were restless, tired of her lies and lack of productivity. Now they thirsted for only one thing: blood…

Reviewers- Tremble before our wrath puny mortal! We shall smite you with our flames!

Me- NOooo! I'm too young to be smote...er...smited…

Reviewers- The incorrect past tense grammar! IT BURNS!

Me- maybe it's smitten….

Reviewers- MAKE IT STOP! WE BEG OF YOU!

Me- This is why I'll never end up to be a professional writer…

**Review Responses:** Okay I have a question that I hope all of you reviewers can answer. I have read on another fanfic that review responses are forbidden and that stories are being taken off the site because of them. If someone could please validate or clarify it I would truly appreciate it. If it turns out this information is false I'll post the responses on the next chapter. Really sorry about that. Just as an overall response: **Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

And now…

ONTO THE FANFIC!

Many apologies for the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 8- **

**In which Beastboy receives a grievous injury from a beauty product and has a heart to heart talk with Cyborg.**

A little brown bird twittered happily as it flew through the air. It was a small speck against the blue sky that attracted no attention from the people walking below. Then with its tiny eye, the bird caught the glint of metal and upon further inspection found it to belong to a railing of a large ship. The bird gave a small chirp and fluttered into a downward spiral where it landed gracefully on its newly found perch. Ruffling its feathers, the small thing decided this to be a very good resting spot and began to relax. As it sat there peacefully, it became aware that a conversation was going on just inside the window that he was perched next to.

"Raven are you ready yet!" Yelled Beastboy at the closed bathroom door for the 12th time. He was sitting on the floor in the hallway, his back resting against the maroon colored wall and his attention focused on the unmoving door in front of him. She had been in there for at least 20 minutes and his non-existent patience was wearing very thin.

"NO!" Came the reply, somewhat muffled by the door. He sighed. It had been the same answer for the other 11 times he had asked.

"Well hurry up will you! It's going to be over by the time we get there." He whined.

"Just go without me." Said the door. Beastboy heard the sound of bare feet scuffling against a tile floor. Beastboy banged his head backwards onto the wall in frustration. Surely the bathing suit couldn't look that bad. After all he knew she had a lovely figure, one that he had always longed to see in a string bikini but of course admitting that to her would mean pain beyond comprehension and possibly the removal of vital organs.

Still he had to figure out some way to convince her to come along. He glanced around the room, feeling quite bored and quite hopeless until his eyes caught sight of something that brought a devilish grin to his face. The door to Raven's room (located next to the bathroom) had been left slightly ajar and from Beastboy's point of view he could see a small clothes hamper located inside next to a closet. And there lying in the hamper was Raven's usual one piece leotard.

No doubt while he had been out changing into his swim trunks, she had removed it before going into the bathroom with her new bathing suit which meant when she came out she would have to leave the bathroom wearing only her bikini. Beastboy's grin widened as he saw her cape was lying on the bed, meaning she would have no chance to use that as a cover up. Now all he had to do was get her to come out of the bathroom. With a flash of unusual brilliance, an idea popped into his mind. Beastboy let out an exaggerated sigh of defeat.

"Fine…I'll just go without you." He said barely able to keep himself from laughing.

"Good. If you run into the others tell them I'm back at the room." Raven said and Beastboy noticed she sounded extremely relieved. He got up and walked to the door just like he had planned and opened it and shut it like he had left. Then he tiptoed back to the hallway where the bathroom door was and waited for Raven to emerge. He held his breath as the door knob suddenly began to turn and the door swung open to reveal…

Outside

Without warning there came a shriek of surprise from the window right across from the railing and suddenly the bird who had been contently perched outside, exploded in a cloud of feathers, ending the poor animal's already short life span in a matter of milliseconds.

A few minutes later, back inside the room….

"Ow…"

"Don't touch it."

"Does it look that bad?"

"I could've done worse damage. Now take this pill."

"What will it do?"

"It's an Advil."

"It's not poison right…?"

"I wish… now swallow the damn thing." Beastboy complied quickly, shoving the small tablet in his mouth and washing it down with a glass of water that was handed to him. He set down the glass and looked back at Raven who was still held a look of utter annoyance. Raising his hand, Beastboy touched the side of his forehead and winced as he fingers came in contact with an egg sized lump.

"I have to say you've got a pretty good arm there." He said smiling weakly at Raven who was currently searching the fridge. She merely grunted tossed him an ice pack.

"So how long was I out?" He asked placing the cold pack on his head. The relief was instant and Beastboy let out a sigh of contentment.

"About 3 days." She said.

"WHAT!"

"I'm joking. A little less than an hour." Raven walked over and sat next to him on the sofa. She was wearing her normal attire of cape and leotard right now. The bikini had long been put away after 'the incident'.

"So anything new happen?"

"The boat left."

"WHAT!" Yelled Beastboy again. He jumped up from the sofa and immediately began to sway as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Raven stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him before he fell, and Beastboy responded by wrapping an arm around her to further support himself. Caught off guard by his action, Raven jumped and let go off him, sending them both tumbling back onto the sofa.

Beastboy blinked and shook his head as he opened his eyes. He was lying on something lumpy, soft, and warm. Raising himself up he looked behind him to see Raven fumbling to lift up her hood which had fallen over her face. His eyes widened as she succeeded and the hood lifted to reveal a flushed faced and mortified expression.

"BEASTBOY! OFF!" She yelled using her hands to shove him onto the floor. He landed on his stomach, knocking the air out his lungs, and leaving him only to watch helplessly as Raven fled the room and slammed her door shut behind her. Beastboy sighed in frustration and lifted himself from the floor, slowly so as to avoid becoming dizzy again. He ran a hand through his hair then stared at his palm with a saddened expression, feeling a mix of emotions for what had just happened.

She had slipped out of his grasp again, leaving him behind in a state of confusion and hurt. He turned his gaze to the glass door that lead to the balcony and started when he saw nothing but ocean outside. He had forgotten that the ship had already left harbor. Walking towards the balcony he slid open the door and stepped outside and was immediately greeted with a cool breeze that settled his somewhat troubled mind. There was a small brown feather on the ground and Beastboy leaned over to pick it up. He leaned against the railing twirling the feather between his fingers pensively.

'Dude your hopeless when it comes to girls…' he thought feeling disgusted with himself. 'You've already put Raven through 3 embarrassing moments and we haven't even been on the ship for more than a day.' He shook his head and closed his eyes. 'I just wish there was some way to show her I care…" He stood there for a few more moments then jumped as he heard the door behind him slide open. Beastboy turned around with a grin on his face, but it faded as he saw who it was.

"Hey Cy." He said half-heartedly and turned around to face the ocean again.

"Hey man, how long have you been in the room?" Asked Cyborg joining Beastboy by the railing.

"Ever since we left the buffet. Me and Raven came back to change for the party but we never ended up going."

"Why?" Asked Cyborg.

"I did something stupid and well…" He pointed to the lump visible on his forehead.

"Holy crap, how'd she do that!" Exclaimed Cyborg examining the damage to his friend's cranium.

"Rouge hairdryer…" Said Beastboy wincing and Cyborg gave a small laugh.

"And might I ask what you did to upset her?"

"Well I sort of tricked her into coming out of the bathroom in her bikini."

"Dude you should know better than that, I mean after that incident at the Christmas party-"

"Please, don't remind me." Beastboy muttered with a pained expression. Cyborg shrugged and crossed his arms as he leaned onto the railing. Beastboy continued to stare at the white-tipped waves while twirling the little brown feather between his gloved fingers.

"Do you think she hates me?" Asked Beastboy suddenly. Cyborg looked over at his friend with a small smile.

"Naw, she's just a little worked up right now but everything will be fine by dinner. You've done things like that before and she'll get over it just like she did all those other times."

"Do I really give her hard time?" Beastboy asked his brow furrowed in worry and thought.

"Well out of all of us, you pay the most attention to her, and unfortunately its attention that Raven doesn't want. She likes her space you know? More than most people."

"Then how is anybody suppose to get close to her!" Exclaimed Beastboy angrily, crushing the feather in his fist.

"We are close to her man, as close as she wants us to be."

"But what if I'm not satisfied with that? What if I want to know her better? What if I want to know her as more…more than a friend?" He opened his hand to stare down at the crumpled feather with a sad expression. He couldn't bear to meet Cyborg's eyes because of what he had just said. Holding his breath, he waited for the laughter, but was surprised when none came. Glancing up at his metal companion, he saw that Cyborg bore sympathetic expression.

"It's up to Raven what happens between you. You've done your part and the best thing you can do is keep doing what you're doing. I can't guarantee that she feels the same way, but I can say that she's closer to you than to any other person on the team. You're a good guy BB, and she sees that." Cyborg gave him a reassuring smile and the corner of Beastboy's mouth twitched in response.

"Thanks man, I needed that."

"Hey I'm just telling you the truth." Beastboy nodded, the familiar spark returning to his eyes.

"Sooo…you're not going to take that information and hold it over my head as blackmail for the rest of my life?"

"Fat chance." Snorted Cyborg, waving a small tape recorder under Beastboy's nose.

"Just hoping."

"Well we already got seats for dinner and right now I think we're going to go down and check out what else this ship's got to offer. I heard there's an arcade…" He said tauntingly and Beastboy turned glare at him with a hungry intensity (A/N- like the glare BB did in Employee of the Month when Bob asked if he liked mopeds).

"That's what I thought." Chuckled Cyborg turning around to go back inside. The door slid shut and Beastboy took once last glance at the feather in his palm, before allowing it to be carried away by the wind. Then slowly he stood up and followed his friend back inside the ship.

Meanwhile in Nevermore:

"GOD DAMNIT I'LL STRANGLE THAT-" A hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth, cutting off the last word of Raven's threat.

"Now now Raven, let's keep this PG-13." Teased Happy as she pulled her hand back and spun away from the fuming girl. Raven snarled and muttered more profanity under breath, unheard by the extremely cheerful emotion dancing in front of her.

"This is my mind and I'll say what ever I please!" Growled Raven but Happy merely smiled at her pleasantly.

"I don't see why you're so upset. I mean Beastboy looks so cute when he's passed out on the floor!" Squealed the pink emotion.

"We'll see how cute you look when you've been knocked out too." Replied Raven giving Happy one of her signature glares.

"You can't hurt me silly, I'm an emotion!" She sang, stopping to pose with her hands curved up in the air like a ballerina. Suddenly with a shriek she was blasted off the cliff by a beam of black energy. Out of the dust that had kicked up Raven looked to see a dark green cloaked emotion emerge.

"Haha, always wanted to do that." Snickered Bravery placing her hands on her hips in a very matter of fact way.

"I suppose you're here to bother me too?" Asked Raven with a bored expression.

"Naw, just thought I'd come along to see the action."

"Action?"

"Ya you know, the big fight that's going to happen when you talk to Love. She's got a strong right hook so look out for that."

"You've visited her?" Asked Raven giving Bravery a disapproving look.

"Well no offense but it can get pretty boring around here so I decided to do a bit of exploring." Shrugged the emotion.

"So you went into the forbidden part of my mind."

"Pretty much. It's not that interesting to be truthful. I mean when you hear the word forbidden you think 'oooh dark secrets, dangerous creatures'. Instead it's just a girl who's afraid of her own shadow, an emotion whose life is dedicated to Beastboy, and a psychotic chick who's nothing but hot air and empty insults. Pretty boring if you ask me. No where near worthy of the word forbidden."

"Might I remind you that the psychotic chick you're talking about could bring about the end of the universe as we know it." Said Raven grinding her teeth. Whether it was from the degradation of Rage's evil intentions and abilities or the mention of Beastboy, Raven wasn't sure.

"Please," snorted Bravery, "By the time she finishes her monologue about world domination everyone would be dead anyway." The emotion sat down on a small boulder casually, watching Raven with sharp eyes.

"Hey guys!" Bravery screamed and jumped as Happy emerged from behind the boulder. "That was awesome Bravery! I never knew falling off a cliff would be so fun! DO IT AGaIN!" Squealed Happy running forward to embrace the severely peeved emotion.

"Don't mind if I do!" Snarled Bravery, shooting off another beam of black energy and sending Happy flying into the distance. There was a scream of glee, then a thud as the emotion hit the ground, and a cloud of dust billowed into air. Raven watched the whole spectacle with an expression of indifference.

"Well I'll leave you two to your fun." Said Raven giving her green cloaked emotion another glare before stalking off towards the forbidden part of her mind once more.

TBC!

* * *

**A/N**- Short chapter I know, I'm sorry it's just things have been busy. I had to get contacts and glasses (joy…) and I went to visit a college and today was my mom's Nameday (sort of like a Greek birthday and I made her dinner, quiche to be exact). And not to mention I've been doing my summer homework for school and I had to play for my mom's tennis team since someone was out of town. Yes I know I'm making excuses and I apologize. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. And hopefully I can post reviews too. Oh and that reminds me…

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! FEEL FREE TO SLAP ME FOR MY SLOW UPDATING JUST SO LONG AS YOU REVIEW! **

That is all for now. No wait one more thing…

**REVIEW!**

Oh, and my quiche kicks your quiche's butt

Sincerely,

Alexandra

aka

BrokenNevermore


End file.
